Telling lies
by aamandapalmer
Summary: Stan accidentally cheats on Kyle - Will he be able to forgive him or try to take revenge? And what are Butters prepared to do to get Kenny to like him? Suck at summaries but read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N  
><strong>This is a collaboration with my friend HennanneH, I wrote the first chapter and then she will write the next one and so on :)_

_The pairings will mainly be: Style, Bunny, Stenny, K2 plus some secret pairings and some goth drama that will come up in later chapters :)_

_This is my first South Park fanfiction I've ever written, so it might not be so good... but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!_

_Disclaimer: We do not own South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker does :p  
><em>

* * *

><p>Stan walked up to the goth kids where they sat outside the school. He said hello and then sat down next to Dylan. He always enjoyed how silent they all were, sitting and reading poetry while they smoked. That's why Stan needed them today, he was in desperate need for a smoke. He had spent so much time with Kyle these last weeks so he haven't had time to buy any cigarettes. Kyle hated it when he smoked.<br>Stan loved Kyle, so he had tried to quit smoking, but it wasn't easy, so he took every chance he could get to do it while Kyle wasn't there. Now Kyle had an advanced math class, so it was the perfect time.

Dylan didn't react when Stan asked him if he could get a cigarette, he was so busy reading an Edgar Allan Poe book. Stan called his names many times before he finally caught his attention.

"Give me a cigarette, Dylan." He said but Dylan just shook his head.

"Sorry, Stan" he replied "this is my last one."

Stan tut his nose and moved closer to him.

"Can we split it?" He asked and tried to make puppydog-eyes. Dylan smiled at him, then he inhaled the smoke and pressed his lips against Stan's and exhaled the smoky air into his mouth. Stan caught himself not only enjoying to breathe in the smoke, but also feel Dylans lips against his. They were not splitting the cigarette anymore, they were kissing. Stans heart beat faster as he deepened the kiss. He moved a little bit closer so he could easier put his arms around Dylans torso, still kissing him, for a second he wanted to keep kissing the red haired gothic boy forever but then the other red haired boy came into his mind. Kyle, his best friend. No, not only best friend - they were more than that now! What was he doing?

He pushed Dylan away and hurried back into the school. The last thing he saw was Evan and Henrietta, Dylans best friends, looking shocked at first Stan and then at Dylan. Stan knew that Evan and Dylan had a history together and he hoped that he wouldn't get in trouble for this. He knew that they wouldn't tell anyone, at least. Most of the peoples from the school didn't even look at them, but what if someone else would have seen it? After all the trouble he and Kyle had gone trough just so they could be together! He could have ruined all of it! He hated himself! The tears ran down his cheeks and he felt sick, he got to the bathroom just in time to throw up. Stan washed of the puke from his face and sat down on the closed toilet seat. He felt the tears burning in his eyes.

He wasn't even sure if it was the thought of losing Kyle that he was upset about or if he was angry at himself for almost making it happen. Either way he hated himself for being so stupid. He sat there and cried until he felt nothing but emptiness inside and he couldn't cry more. Then he got up and looked himself in the mirror. His face was a total mess. The eyeliner he had used earlier that day to blackening his eyes were now smudged all over his face. He tried to wipe the most of it off before walking out of the toilet.

He was standing by his locker, feverishly chewing on a mento to get the taste of puke away when he felt an arm around his waist. It was Kyle.

"Hi, how was your math class today?" He asked, trying to sound as normal as he could.

"I don't know, didn't pay very much attention..." He said and put the other arm around Stans waist to, forcing him to turn around and look at him. Stan looked into kyles big beautiful green eyes. He felt so guilty. "..Couldn't stop thinking of you." He finished the sentence and moved a little closer to him. Then he started to look worried.

"Dude, what's happened to you?" He said and frowned. Stan looked away.

"Nothing." He silently replied. Kyle looked really worried.

"It doesn't look like nothing. It looks like you've been crying.. And what's that smell? Have you been smoking?" Stan wasn't sure if kyle were worried anymore, now looked more angry. Stan suddenly felt really angry too. Kyle had no right to talk to him that way!

"None of your business." He looked away again.

"But stan, can't you see that I'm worried of you? You know that it's really bad to smoke!"  
>Stan pushed Kyle away, he was so angry that he even kicked at his locker.<p>

"Screw you Kyle! I'm so fucking tired of you trying to change me all of the time! Why can't you just accept that I'm not perfect? That I'm not in an advanced math class, because I'm not that smart! Or that I smoke."

"But Stan..." Kyle put a hand on Stans shoulder but Stan took another step back.

"I am who I am, and there's nothing you can do about it so you can either accept it or..."

"Or what?" Stan could hear the panic in Kyles voice.

"..or maybe we shouldn't be together..."  
>Kyle didn't reply, he just stood there without saying a word with tear-filled eyes. Stan was crying, too. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried in school and now he'd done it two times in one day. Stan closed his locker and then he ran down the corridor, away from the guy he loved. He wanted to turn back, before it was too late, he wanted to kiss him and tell him how much he loved him. He really did love him, he knew it was true. It wasn't only attraction, it was real love. It would be okay, right? Because Kyle loved him too! At least he thought that he did. He had reach the end of the corridor and turned around. Kyle was gone. Stan started cursing, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.<br>Then he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"I saw you..."  
>;<strong><br>**


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's part two of my and Hennaanneh's collaboration! :)  
>This chapter is written by her :)<em>

__Disclaimer: We do not own South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker does :p_  
>Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>"I saw you…"<p>

Stan looked at Kenny with wide eyes, barely breathing.  
>They stood there for a few seconds looking into each other's eyes.<br>Stan had obviously been crying, his eyeliner was all over his blushing cheeks.

Kenny suddenly had an urge to wipe it off, but decided not to.

"You... saw what?" Stan finally said, even though he knew exactly what Kenny meant.

" I saw you smoke and make out at the same time with that douche red Goth kid." Kenny almost smirked but Stan looked so sad.

He tried to walk away but Kenny grabbed his wrist and pulled him close.

"FINE, tell Kyle!" Stan sank down on the floor, burying his face in his arms and started crying.  
>Kenny sat down next to him sighing.<p>

"Relax, I'm not telling Kyle, now what's up with all the crying? I've never seen you cry before." He looked up with messed up hair and wet, red eyes.  
>Kenny couldn't take his cuteness anymore.<p>

"I want you Stan" He whispered in the other's ear.

"Wha-… "Was all he could say before Kenny pushed him to the floor, leaning over him.  
>The black-haired boy below Kenny didn't know how to react, but let the kiss happen.<p>

Kenny ran his fingers threw Stan's soft, shiny hair and deepened the kiss.  
>Stan wanted this, Kenny could feel it but he started to push him away.<p>

He backed off fixing his eyes on an invisible spot above Kenny.

"Kenny, you're making things even worse…"

_God dammit... Why can't Stan just go with it? _Kenny seriously thought about raping him because he was so difficult.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up… you look like shit" He said grinning.

Kenny took Stan's hand, helping him up and leading him to the bathroom.  
>Stan just kind of followed like a zombie.<p>

Kenny pushed him through the bathroom door and lifted him up on the basin, it probably wouldn't break.  
>Stan gave him a faint smile while he wiped of the smeared eyeliner from his face.<p>

_Oh god…_

Kenny threw himself on him, meeting Stan's lips so hard his teeth almost struck against the others.  
>Stan jumped down from the basin and nudged Kenny's chest.<p>

"Dude, seriously!" Stan sounded a bit angry, but he had a hint of a smile on his face.

It almost seemed like he didn't want Kenny to fuck him senseless right there on the bathroom floor, but something in his pants was telling Kenny otherwise.  
>Kenny grabbed him on the outside of his pants whispering in his ear.<p>

"Let me know if you change your mind, Stannyboy."

Then he left, leaving Stan alone and confused. Not that nice of him but he had tried to make Stan feel better and he just pushed Kenny away.

Kenny was all worked up. He really needed someone to fuck… Someone who was willing to pay, his family is really poor and he just assumed it was his duty to make some money, since he already sleeps with everyone why not get paid?

Sometimes he does it for free, just because.  
>Those Goth kids come to him from time to time, they pay extra so they can hurt him while doing it. They don't really have to, he enjoys it, but money is money.<p>

School was over so he started walking home. His teenage hormones could wait till tomorrow.

Suddenly he saw Kyle sitting on a park bench, all alone looking really sad.  
>Kenny sat down next to him trying to meet his eyes, but Kyle just sat there like he didn't notice Kenny was there.<p>

"What's the matter, Ky?"

Kyle looked at him with tired eyes.

"Nothing… Stan just flipped out on me…"

_Oh, so that's why Stan was so sad, maybe I could have a little fun with this?_

"Sorry to hear that, dude…"

"Thanks Kenny…"

"Hey, why don't we go to your place?"

Kyle nodded and they walked to Kyle's place in silence.  
>They went inside his house and up to his room.<p>

"Are we alone? Kenny asked."

"Ike is at football practice, dad at work and mom is out of town, so yeah."

_Perfect_

"So, what were you and Stan fighting about?"

Kyle sighed and sat down on his bed, Kenny joined him.

"I don't know… I got a bit mad at him for smoking and then he started yelling about me not accepting him for who he was and… " Kyle silenced and tears started running from his eyes.

Kenny hugged him for a while, then looked at Kyle.

"Are you happy with Stan?"

"Of course I am… I mean, I think so… " He sighed.

"Everything is so confusing right now."

Now would be the perfect timing to kiss Kyle, Kenny thought. With that thought he leaned in toward Kyle's face and kissed him carefully.

What would Stan say? was Kyle's first thought. But then he remembered the horrible fight they had.  
>Kyle just wanted some closeness right now, and Kenny was giving him that.<p>

But it was still so wrong.

"Kenny, stop, I can't do this" Kyle mumbled.

Kenny didn't care, he tightened his grip around Kyle. Kyle pushed him away.

"Dude! I love Stan! Oh god, what have I done?"

The doorbell interrupted him.

He gave Kenny a harsh look before going to answer the door. Kenny shrugged and followed him.

There, at the doorstep stood Stan, highly surprised to see Kenny there.

"Um… I just came to say that I'm sorry for screaming at you for no reason and… What's Kenny doing here?"

Kyle hesitated and then he said:  
>"He just came by to ask about the test on Friday."<p>

Stan didn't think that sounded like Kenny. They had probably been doing something else, Stan couldn't blame Kyle because Stan had done the same thing with two people that day. But he could blame Kenny for being such a whore.

"Okay… Anyway I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay…"

They hugged each other, and Kenny discreetly left.

With a tighter hug Kyle said:  
>"But I still don't like you smoking."<br>;

_A/N  
>So you might think that this is the end.. it was actually going to be.. but it was so fun to write on this and we got so many new ideas so I can promise you that it'll be a couple of more chapters on it :)<em>  
><em>Since we've already written a couple of chapters, next chapter will be up tomorrow! :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Okay, so here's part three of my collaboration with Hennaanneh - this chapter is written by me :)  
>This chapter is mainly about Butters. <em>Butters is sad because he likes Kenny but he doesn't think Kenny is gay, he therefore decides to dress up as a girl to get his attention.<em>

__Disclaimer: We do not own South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker does :p  
>Enjoy!<em>  
><em>

* * *

><p>Butters sat on the floor in his room. His father was yelling something from downstairs but he just ignored it. He could only think of one thing, no, not a thing, a person. Kenny. Why did life had to be so cruel to him? He had tried to be a good guy, he even went to church sometimes! But god didn't care about that! Butters wouldn't have anything against being gay if it wasn't for the fact that he was in love with a non-gay-guy.<p>

He hated himself. He remembered when he was younger and loved life. He used to say that you couldn't be sad if you hadn't felt something really great before. Bullshit. Since he reached puberty nothing had been great, he was in love with a guy that didn't even love him! When he was younger he had been sure it was just a phase but he was seventeen now, and he was sure – he was gay and there was nothing he could do about it.

He had dreamed many times about how it would be if he was a girl. He even had a name, Marjorine.  
>He looked at himself in a mirror. If it wasn't for his short blonde hair he could easily be taken for a girl. He even had a girly body - something all the guys had been pointing out in the locker room every day after gym class. With a wig and a dress...<p>

He realized what he was thinking about. What sick twisted mind would even think about dressing up as a girl? Despite, it wouldn't work for a long time, if he knew Kenny, they would go way further than just kissing on the first date, and then he would not be able to hide the fact that he wasn't a girl.  
>But maybe it wouldn't take more than one date for Kenny to realize that it didn't matter that they were both boys, that there was nothing wrong with that.<p>

Now he was actually considering it. He had nothing to loose, really. But he needed help. He didn't know who to call, he had no really close friends. Only two names came into his mind, Stan and Kyle. They were both gay too so maybe they would understand. Since butters was a little bit afraid of Stan he decided to call Kyle instead.

It took some time before Kyle picked up the phone, and when he did, butters could hear Kyle giggling and whisper ".. Wait Stan, Butters calling." Butters were so jealous of them, why did he have to be the one to suffer?

"I'm busy right now, dude." Kyle sounded a little bit irritated.

"Can hear that" Butters replied. "I could really use your help with.. A thing.. Do you think you can help me?"

He could hear that Kyle hesitated before finally replying:  
>"Sure, I'll call you in about an hour."<p>

"Okay, thanks!"

Kyle hung up without saying "Bye". Butters were starting to think it was a bad idea, but it was too late now.

"What?" Kyle stared chocked at Butters who was looking down into the kitchen table. Was he insane? Kenny was stupid but not _that_ stupid, he would notice it right away.

"Seriously, dude. That's messed up." Kyle could see that those words really hurt Butters.

"But.. I just want him to like me..."

Kyle got up from were he sat and gave him a hug. He felt so sorry for him.

"Don't worry, Butters. It will be just fine."

This whole thing was just.. Insane. But it was only now Kyle realized the most important thing: Butters didn't know Kenny was gay! Well, Kyle didn't think he was gay, either, but he was definitively bisexual. He had tons of female admirers but there were tons of rumors flying around that he used to screw the goth kids from time to time. And then he had kissed Kyle only a few hours ago. He didn't quite understand everything that had happened then. And he had always been sure that Stan was more Kenny's type. But he had decided not to think about it anymore. He was just going to pretend that this whole day hadn't happened.

"Maybe.."

Just that one word made Butters look a little bit hopeful. Kyle continued:  
>"...maybe it isn't such a bad idea after all. I mean, if we dress you up like a girl and goes to Craig's party this Friday, I can introduce you as my cousin for out of town..."<p>

Butters smiled and nodded.

"But first we've got to go out and buy some new clothes for you.."

"How about tomorrow, after school?"

"May I ask you one thing?" Kyle said to Butters as they started walking towards the girls section in Hot Topic.

"Why s-sure, Kyle.."

"Why did you want... Me to help you..?" This was a ting that had kept Kyle awake most of the night.

"I just thought.. You and Stan have had a rough time too, so maybe you would understand without judging me too much."

Kyle knew what he meant. He could also understand why he'd gone to him instead of Stan, Stan was definitively no one to turn to if you were in Butters situation.

"Is it okay, now? Between you two?"

Kyle nodded his head and smiled, yesterday had been a really strange day, but it was fine now, though. And last night had been really great.

"What about this one?" Kyle held up a super short, black leather dress, sleeveless. "with this and like a green belt or something and Kenny is going to be all over you." Kyle smiled and wondered if Butters was really going to go through with this.

Butters frowned.

"Do you really think so?"

"Sure! It's definitely his style."

Butters smiled but then he frowned again.

"I'm not so sure that it will fit me..."

"Try it on then!" Kyle said and looked around. There was no one there except the sales assistant and...

"When I think about it, don't." He said quietly.

"Hi Butters.. Kyle." Kenny was smiling. "What the fuck are you two doing?"

Butters face turned red but Kyle just answered:

"Hi, Kenny. We are looking after a dress for my cousin Marjorine. She is going to visit me on Friday and I was thinking that she could come with me and Stan to Craig's party."

"Oh, then that dress is perfect!" Kenny grinned. "I'm looking forward to see her."

"Thanks Kenny but I'll probably choose something else..."

Kenny looked a bit disappointed but shrugged.

"Your choice, anyway, bye!" Kenny grabbed a shirt and ran out of the store. The shopkeeper ran after him cursing.

Butters looked after them and sighed.

"Guess Kenny liked the dress... But perhaps it's a bit to tight?"

Kyle nodded and continued looking around.

They bought a short skirt, and a black corset top with purple lacing on the front. They also had to buy a push up bra and some makeup, bit the hardest part was to find a wig.

"Dude, we have a problem!"

"What?" Kyle found it really hard to look at him and have a serious conversation now when he was dressed in the clothes that they had bought. It wasn't that he didn't look good, because he did, it was just the fact that he knew it was Butters. The corset-top fitted perfectly on him, they had laced it really hard so he would get a nicer figure, and the breasts looked really natural. He needed to shave his legs, though but despite from that you could really believe that there was a girl that was sitting next to him.

"I have no idea how to put on makeup."

"Google it."

Butters did as Kyle said and about ten minutes later he was done. Kyle started to laugh.

"Doesn't it look good? Butters sounded disappointed."

Kyle shook his head.

"To be honest, it looks great! But I just think it feels so... weird.. that you're a guy."

"I know. Do you think that he will buy it?"

"If I didn't know that it's you already, I would buy it! And I am smarter than him." Kyle said the last thing as a joke, even though he knew that it was true.

Butters laughed. Kyle received a text-message from Stan. They were supposed to meet up at his place now.

"I've got to go, and you'd better remove the makeup before your parents gets home. Do you want me to take the clothes home with me? You can change at my place before the party so you don't freak out your parents."

They decided that it was probably for the best if they did that, and it would only be strange if they came separately since they would tell everyone that 'Marjorine' was Kyle's cousin from out of town.

Then Kyle left to see Stan.

;


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4, written by Hennaanneh :)_

_**Disclamier:** We do not own South Park._  
><em>Enjoy!<br>_

* * *

><p>In South Park all the teenagers were getting ready for Craig's party.<p>

Kenny put on a black shirt with some random print, which he had stolen the other day.

He took some licker from his dad's hiding place behind their sofa and with a look in the broken mirror, he decided he was ready to go.

Butters was changing into his girl clothes in Kyle's bathroom, the corset was really tricky to put on.

"Kyle, could you help me?" Butters called and unlocked the bathroom door.

Kyle walked in and looked at Butters who was standing in a short black skirt and a purple push-up bra. Kyle got a bit embarrassed, Butters looked so much like a girl with the long, blonde wig and makeup. They had braved the wig and put on two black bows.

"Sure, um… is the purple lace supposed to be on the back or the front?"

"Front, can't you see the price tag on the other side?"

Butters looked at Kyle with that annoying look girls have all the time. Butters were really getting into character.

Kyle helped Butter's put on the corset and eyed him from head to toe.

It was really creepy knowing that it was Butters standing in front of him and not a girl named Marjorine.

"How do I look?" He asked and looked at Kyle like a shy girl in very reveling clothes.

"Well, you are absolutely Kenny's type!"

And he really was. His makeup was a bit gothic, with a lot of eyeliner, long fake eyelashes and some lip-gloss. His outfit looked sexy-cute; he had practiced walking in his mom's high heels ever since he was a kid so that was no problem.

Butter's walked out of the bathroom with a feminine walk, swinging his hips.

Kyle shook himself when he noticed that he had checked Butter's out as he walked away.

This was all so messed up.

"Kyle?" Stan called from downstairs. He was early.

Kyle looked around in panic for butter's old clothes and threw them in the hamper.

"Kyle, isn't this skirt too short? You can almost see my panti- Oh, um… Hi, you must be Stan? I'm Marjorine."

Stan had walked into Kyle's bedroom where Marjorine was looking herself in the mirror.

She didn't have to change her voice that much because she already had a very girly voice.

"Hey… nice to meet you." Stan smiled awkwardly and looked around. "So where's Kyle?"

"He's in the bathroom." Marjorine smiled and bent down to pick up her lip-gloss and put it in her bra.

Stan glanced over at her movement.

He had expected Marjorine to be ginger and really geeky, like Kyle only in an ugly way but she was really hot. Of course Stan was gay but he could still think girls were hot.

He went into the bathroom where Kyle was putting away the makeup that Stan guessed Marjorine had used.

"Hey, baby," Stan said and gave Kyle a quick kiss on the lips. Kissing Kyle wasn't exactly the same since the kiss with Kenny, it just didn't feel as great as it used to. Kyle probably had started to notice that.

"Hi, did you meet my cousin?"

"Yeah, she seems really nice." Stan smiled.

"You know… you almost have as much eyeliner as her." Kyle said and giggled.

"Hey, not cool!" Stan laughed and kissed Kyle again.

Things wasn't as good as before their fight but, almost. They would probably have to talk about what happened that day but they didn't want to think about it.

"Hey, Marjorine are you ready to go?"

Kyle wanted to tell Stan the truth about Marjorine, but he wouldn't understand.

"Yeah, hey Kyle! I don't have any pockets so I put my cell phone and lip-gloss in my bra, smart huh?"

The girls in their class did that all the time, but both Kyle and Stan agreed on how smart that was.

Marjorine giggled and walked past the two boys who had been standing in by the door staring at her.

She felt more confident as a girl, she loved the attention she was getting from Stan and Kyle.

Kyle was looking at her because he knew the truth and thought it was really weird and Stan looked at her because… well he didn't know.

They walked up to Craig's house, which roof almost lifted from the high music.

Knocking would not over-voice the music so they just walked right in.

The Goth kids stood smoking in a corner looking "cool" and ignored Craig telling them they couldn't smoke inside.

Kenny was sitting in a sofa, talking to four unknown underage girls.

Cartman and Bebe were grinding to the music, how the hell did that happen?

"Do you want something to drink?" Stan asked the two cousins and just couldn't believe it, they looked nothing alike.

They nodded and looked around, there were a lot of people there already.

"Kyle, what if this doesn't work?" Marjorine whispered nervously.

Kyle looked at Marjorine.

"I'm almost one hundred percent sure it will." he replied smiling.

When Kyle looked around a second time he noticed that every guy at the party was looking at Marjorine. Yeah, it's going to work.

Clyde was the first of many guys to approach them.

"Heey Kyle, who's this?" He smiled and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"It's my Cousin Marjorine."

"Hi" said Marjorine and reached out her hand, but Clyde went in for a hug.

A couple of minutes later there were ten guys around Marjorine wanting to know everything about her. She had trouble making her life story up so Kyle helped her.

"How long are you staying?" Asked Token.

"Oh… I don't know." Marjorine loved the attention but glanced around looking for Kenny.

"You should totally move here!" Said Kevin.

Wait… Kevin had a girlfriend, who was giving him angry looks while talking to Wendy.

"Who the hell is that?" Rebecca asked Wendy.

"Well, Stan told me that it's Kyle's cousin, Marjorine."

Rebecca looked at Kyle's cousin with disgust.

"She looks like a total whore."

Wendy laughed.

"Yeah, she should hang out with Bebe, they could share clients or something. Why is she dancing with Cartman anyways?"

"She has some kind of weird 'fat guys' fetish."

"Gross!"

They laughed and kept trash-talking people

Kenny said something dirty making the girls around him giggle like crazy and blush.

He smirked and looked toward the cluster of guys, what were they doing?

"Excuse me girls, I gotta check what's going on." He walked away from the "aww!-ing" girls and saw Kyle's cousin standing in the cluster of guys.

It had to be her, because she was standing next to Kyle, and he was answering some of the questions she got.

Kenny wanted her. No matter what. She was the hottest girl he's ever seen, standing there looking innocent in a sexy outfit.

Kenny pushed himself through all the guys and dragged Marjorine away from them.

"Dude! We were talking to her!" they all yelled after Kenny, and Kyle just let it happen, this was what Marjorine had wanted. And besides he needed a break.

Kenny flipped them off and went outside.

When he closed the door behind them he turned to her.

"You're Marjorine right?" He smiled toward her.

She put one high heel up on the wall behind her and tried not to look nervous.

"Yeah…"

"I'm Kenny, so… did I rescue or kidnap you?"

She giggled and bit her lip, not knowing how sexy she looked while doing it.

"You definitely rescued me, Kenny."

"Good," Kenny smiled and reached down in his pockets for a cigarette and a lighter. "You smoke?"

Marjorine had done it a couple of times when she was mad at her parents, because she knew how much they hated smoking. She didn't think it tasted that good but she could do just about anything for Kenny, even dress up as a girl.

She nodded and saw that Kenny was looking in the wrong pocket, so she grabbed the cigarettes out of his other pocket.

Kenny really liked having her hand in his pocket, and was sad by how quick it went.

Normally she would have been blushing like crazy right now but something about being a girl gave her confidence.

So she just put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it, she also put a cigarette in Kenny's mouth and lit it as well.

;


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is written by me,  
>Enjoy! :)<br>_

_We do not own South Park.  
><em>

* * *

><p>This had been the worst party ever for Kyle. If he had known that it would be so difficult to cover up Butters story he would never agreed to help him. All night long he had answered a bunch of questions about 'Marjorine'. He just couldn't believe that all the guys were so in to her... him? He was even confused himself. Stan seemed to be enjoying the party anyway, he was talking to that red-haired goth kid. Kyle started to walk over to them, when he noticed that they weren't talking - they were whispering - and Stan sounded angry.<p>

"I'm serious, it meant nothing..." What was Stan talking about? He moved a little closer so that they could hear them better.

"Why do you do this, Raven? You used to be so cool and non-conformist but now you're always hanging out with that geeky guy, Kyle."

"Stop it! Don't say that about him!" Stan were screaming now, people started to stare at him.

"It's true." the goth said with a calm and provocative voice and before Kyle knew it, Stan had punched him. Stan walked up to Kyle.

"What was that about?" Kyle looked over to the goth kid, blood were pouring from his nose.

Stan shrugged.

"Nothing."

Kyle frowned and put a hand on Stan's shoulder, he could feel that Stan were shaking.

"Well.. He called you a geek!"

"That's overreacting, dude. I don't care what he think about me." Kyle looked at the goth kid again. The other goths were helping him take care of his bleeding nose. Stan must have punched him really hard.

"Dylan's a dick! And he pissed me off so I punched him."

Stan put his arms around Kyle's hips, pulled him closer to him and kissed him. Kyle smiled at Stan and for a second he almost forgot what had happened.

"But seriously, what were you talking about?"

Stan let go of Kyle. He had hoped that the kiss would make him forget, but he knew that Kyle wasn't that stupid, in fact, he wasn't stupid at all, which was one of the things he loved most about him. He needed to tell him what was going on, he couldn't keep a secret from him, secrets always turns into lies and he didn't want to lie to Kyle!

"We shouldn't talk about it here. Can we go home?"

"Okay..."

–

Kenny and Marjorine had been standing there, on the porch of Craig's house all night. They had done nothing else than talked for hours. Kenny was sick of it. He wanted her, he thought that she wanted him too, but something in her eyes were telling him to not kiss her. He couldn't figure her out, she seemed so confident but it felt like she was afraid of kissing him. He put a hand against the door that she was leaning on and moved closer to her face. Just when he was about to kiss her the door swung open, making her fall into his arms.  
>Stan and Kyle were staring at them. Kenny let go of Marjorine. He regretted it the same second he did it. He still wanted Stan, but that weren't going to happen, he knew that. So why blow this chance of being with a super hot girl?<p>

"We are going home now, Marjorine." Kyle said after a moment of awkward silence. Are you coming with us?

"Well.. I guess so..."

Kenny didn't want her to go.

"Wait! I can... I mean... I could walk her home.. later... If she wants to stay a little bit longer..."

Marjorine and Kyle exchanged looks and then Kyle nodded and shrugged.

"I guess that's cool... You know where we have a key in case you gets home really late." Stan and Kyle left them. Kenny wanted to just continue were they had been interrupted but Marjorine was a little bit shyer than she had been before.

"So, where were we? Kenny smiled at her."

Butters were really nervous, he had never kissed someone before. He shook all nervous thoughts away, he wasn't Butters anymore - he was Marjorine! And Marjorine had kissed tons of boys before.

"Think you were about to kiss me..?"

Kenny pushed her up against the door and pressed his lips against hers. When Butters deepened the kiss he had no idea of how stupid that was of him, but he soon realized that if Kenny moved just a little bit closer to him he would notice that he wasn't kissing a girl. Then everything would be ruined.

"Stop. Marjorine said. Kenny looked at her with a confused expression in his face. "I just... Ehm... I... I.."

"Yes?" Kenny couldn't understand what she was doing. Didn't she want him to kiss her? Her eyes said 'No' but something under her skirt were saying otherwise.

_Wait.. What!_

Kenny was so confused she couldn't be a guy? He took a step back.

"It's not that I don't want you to... I... I just.."

"I understand." He said and tried to smile without looking uncomfortable. "Let me walk you home..?"

When they walked down the street Kenny realized that he didn't care if she wasn't a girl. She was beautiful, smart and funny. He wondered if she even was Kyle's cousin, it could be anyone in South Park as well. He had no idea who it was, but he was going to find out and until then he was just going to play along and act like he didn't know her.. his?... secret.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"It's okay. It's not like I didn't want you to, but it all just went so quickly..."

He smiled at her and then offered her his coat. It was cold outside and she had no jacket. It smelled lovely, just like him. She felt bad when she realized that this was all going to end one day. She knew that he would never understand, so when she told him it would all be over. They didn't say anything in a while.

"How long will you be staying in South Park?" She winced when Kenny broke the silence.

"Ehm.. I don't know, a week.. - maybe longer."

"So, when can I see you again?"

"I'll be visiting your school on Monday, so I guess we'll see each other then."

"That's to long time, are you free tomorrow?"

Marjorine's heart were pounding so hard that she thought her chest was going to explode. She took a deep breath.

"Sure." She answered calmly and smiled.

"Cool! Maybe we could hang out at the mall or something?"

"That would be great!" She was so happy, nothing could ruin this moment.

"Is it okay If I kiss you now?"

"Yes!"

He pulled her close to him and kissed her, more softly this time.

He walked her all the way to the door and when she gave him his jacket back he kissed her again.

He was so confused. He really liked Marjorine but for some reason she was keeping a big secret. Tomorrow he was going to find out who she really was.

–

"Dude, are you sure you wanna leave your cousin with Kenny" Stan raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyle.

Kyle started laughing.

"Seriously, Stan? That's not my cousin!"

Stan looked really confused.

"Then.. who is it?" Kyle started laughing even more.

"It's Butters!"

Stan's jaw dropped.

"No way?"

"It's true, I know it's pretty fucked up but he managed to fool all the guys at the party. "

Stan agreed that he looked better as a girl than he did as a boy. Then he remembered why they had left the party, he had to tell Kyle about what had happened between him and Dylan.

"Kyle... about what happened at the party with Dylan..."

He could see that Kyle had almost forgotten about their fight at the party as well, but he still had to let him know.

"Yeah, what were you two fighting about to begin with?"

Stan took a deep breath and looked away so that Kyle couldn't see the tears that were running down his face.

"I... I kissed Dylan.."

Kyle got up from the bed.

"What? No way! And I thought that it was fine between us now, and then you go and make out with that freak!"

Stan shook his head.

"I didn't kiss him today! It was they day we had our fight."

Kyle took a deep breath.

"Before or after?"

His answer broke Kyle's heart into a thousand pieces.

;


	6. Chapter 6

_It's been a while since the last chapter but here is finally chapter 6. Don't know if anyone is reading this but if someone does, please review!  
>This is HennaanneH's chapter.<em>

_South Park belongs to Matt & Trey_

* * *

><p>Kyle left Stan's house without a word, with tears streaming from his eyes. Sure, Kyle had kissed Kenny but that was after Stan had yelled at him. Stan had kissed Dylan when they were happy and didn't fight that much at all.<p>

Stan likes Goths does he? Kyle would show him Goth.

Of course Stan felt terrible but it wasn't fair to Kyle not to tell him, and it wasn't fair to Kyle to kiss Dylan. He could have told him about Kenny too but... That was Kenny's fault, not his!  
>Stan giggled a bit when he thought about Kenny and Marjorine, but quickly went back to being heartbroken. Suddenly Stan had a knife in his hand, how did that happen?<p>

Was he going to cut away the pain?

No!

He threw away the knife and started crying. He had messed everything up! He didn't deserve Kyle!

Wait. Why was he outside Kenny's house? The knife was in his hand again.

What was happening to him? He made a small cut on his finger, shaking while doing it and then threw away the knife again.

"Hey! The fuck! You almost hit me, what the fuck are you doing?" Kenny stood behind Stan and watched him.

Stan turned around and met Kenny's look with horror in his eyes.

"Dude, you're bleeding, did you just cut yourself? "

Stan didn't say anything. Kenny grabbed his bleeding finger and slowly licked it clean.

"Did you change your mind?" Kenny smiled still holding Stan's finger. Stan snapped back to reality and pulled away, what was he doing? After a fight with Kyle about Stan cheating, he was going to cheat again?

"I can't! This is fucked up! You. You are fucked up, you shouldn't be here!"

"Stanny, why are you with Kyle? He doesn't make you happy and he's not your type. I'm your type!" Kenny put his arms around Stan's shoulders.

He let Kenny kiss him shortly then said "but you don't care about me, you're a whore... And what about Marjorine?"The last words made Kenny stop a split second, then he kissed Stan again and sighed pulling their lips apart.

"Of course I care about you. Hell, I just licked blood off your finger." He didn't answer the Marjorine thing... She has nothing to do with this.

"I'm home alone... "

Stan followed him inside.

The next day, Stan didn't feel so good. And where was he anyway? His cell phone told him it was 1pm.

There were cracks in the walls around him and a lot of posters picturing half naked girls. Oh god, was he in Kenny's house? Did they...?  
>Stan ran to the bathroom and puked his guts out. This couldn't be happening. He must have been really drunk last night! But he couldn't remember drinking that much.<p>

Kyle... He had cheated on Kyle. Again.

"God morning Sweetie" said Kenny, standing behind Stan shirtless. Stan forgot what he was doing for a second and just stared at Kenny. He blushed a bit from the things he was thinking about him.

Kenny smirked when he noticed Stan was checking him out. "You can have me whenever you want" Kenny moving a bit closer to Stan.

"But not now, I gotta meet up with Marjorine, she just texted me."

Stan couldn't help but get jealous, and now that Kenny was kicking him out it felt like a one night stand. But it had to be a one night stand, he couldn't keep doing this to Kyle. So he nodded, got dressed and left. This day did not start good for him.

Marjorine had texted Kenny, asking if it was okay for her to come over. He had answered that he could come to her instead and then go to the mall. She was so happy, he had even called her cutie.  
>The problem was that they only had bought one outfit for Marjorine so Kyle had to rush down to hot topic. It was all for Marjorine's money so he didn't mind.<p>

He returned with a pair of skinny, low cut, trashy jeans with chains hanging on the side and a black baggy T-shirt ending right above her bellybutton. She looked great but was almost more nervous than yesterday. With a second look in the mirror she gained more confidence.

She tried different poses; gun hands and sexy smile, one hand on the hip and one in the air, lifting her shirt a bit in a challenging way. She suddenly saw that Kenny stood in the doorway and directly stopped posing.

"It's okay, you can continue" Kenny said smiling. If only she... uh, he hadn't noticed him.

This day Kenny was determined to find out who she-he was.

Marjorine laughed and hugged Kenny. With her arms still around him she looked up and said hi. Kenny said hi too and gave her a quick kiss.

They had a great time at the mall, talking and... Well Kenny taught Marjorine how to shoplift. She almost choked on her strawberry smoothie when she heard what he wanted to do for fun, but if that was what Kenny wanted to do, she was in. And it turned out to be a lot of fun, Marjorine could feel the adrenalin pump in her veins, plus she got some pretty cool stuff. Mostly clothes.  
>They didn't shoplift at hot topic though, because Kenny was more than known there.<p>

Butters already knew that, but Marjorine didn't.

The whole day, Kenny had been studying Marjorine… but he still didn't know for sure who she-he was. It could be Kyle's real cousin who dressed up as a girl.  
>He also thought that it could be Butters, she looked a lot like Butters but… Butter's was very shy, kind of cute and not gay and Marjorine was flirty, hot and … a transvestite.<p>

It didn't make sense but it must be Butters!

He could ask her but… he could be wrong about everything.

Kyle should know, he got to talk to Kyle. "I can follow you home, I gotta talk to Kyle anyways."

"Okay" said Marjorine, wondering if he was going to talk about her.

"You can go upstairs or something sweetie, we're gonna talk about… guy stuff."

"Okay, see yah in school on Monday then." Kenny kissed Marjorine softly and watched her run upstairs.  
>When he was sure that she wasn't listening or something he turned to Kyle.<p>

"Okay, tell me! Is it Butters? Or is it really your cousin, or is Butters your cousin?" Kenny pushed Kyle into the sofa in his living room and smiled in frustration.

"So you noticed that she's a he? "Kyle grinned.

"You know me, I noticed it kinda quickly yesterday." Kenny smirked. "She, uh he doesn't know, I know yet. Now, is it Butters?" Kyle hesitated and sighed.

"Yeah…"

Kenny sank down in the sofa next to Kyle and laughed shortly. "That crazy son of a bitch… why?"

Kenny didn't seem mad or anything just a bit confused.

"He loves you Kenny…"

Silence.

Kyle wondered if Kenny knows what love means.

"But… why did he dress up as a girl?"

"He doesn't know that you are... Bi." Kenny couldn't believe this.

"But everybody knows that." He laughed a bit again and stood up. "How can he love me? Doesn't he know that I'm a whore either?"

Kyle shrugged and felt sorry for Butters, Kenny couldn't love. He could say it, but Kyle thought that he was incapable of loving.

"Don't tell him that I know." Kenny left with a grin on his face.

Kyle was worried about what was going to happen, Kenny didn't exactly take this seriously.

When Kenny got back to his house he saw Stan standing there. Kenny opened the door and held it up for Stan who looked at him with lust. Already? Kenny would have thought that Stan was all filled with guilt and shit, not that he cared.

This was a good day for Kenny.  
>;<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N  
>So this is chapter seven. My chapter.<br>Posting this even though I'm on vacation in Cyprus. (Sitting by the pool with my laptop since there's no Wi-fi conection inside the hotel room xD) I was Thinking of waiting with posting this til after I got home but HennaanneH is thinking about posting chapter 8 really soon on her Deviantart and I've actually already finished chapter 9 already so I thought that I might as well upload this now ;)  
><em>About the chapter; Both HennaanneH and I love the goth kids so we just had to have them in this story as well, Red Goth (Dylan) have been the goth kid that has the biggest part in this story (yet) since he was the one Stan kissed in chapter one, but how does Curly Goth (Evan) feel about the kiss?<br>Parts of this chapter is in Evan's POV..._

_**Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

><p>Evan was sitting alone in the corridor. Dylan and Henrietta were outside the school smoking. He needed a smoke too, but he didn't want to see them. And he couldn't tell them why, either. If he did he would have to admit that he loved Dylan. He hated himself for even admitting it to himself but it was the truth. He hadn't been sure until he saw Dylan kiss Stan.<br>Evan and Dylan had slept together a few times, for Dylan it might just have been sex but for Evan it was more. He wasn't suppose to love anyone, love was just an illusion, and illusions are for conformists! But it still felt so right, at least it had felt right until Dylan stuck his tongue down Stan Marsh's throat last week.

Last week he had been able to just ignore it, but when they started to have an argument at Craig's party this Saturday - which ended with Stan punching Dylan - he realized that he couldn't keep hiding his feelings for Dylan anymore. A least not if he kept spending so much time with him.

Unfortunately that meant that he couldn't see Henrietta anymore either, witch meant that he was all alone. He needed someone new to hang out with, someone who would make Dylan jealous.

He looked around in the corridor. It seemed like the party hadn't just changed Evans life, Kenny McCormick were making out with that new girl and Eric Cartman seemed to have an argument about the party with that slutty girl, Bebe. All around him people were hanging out with their friends, laughing gossiping and just talking. Evan was once again reminded that he had no one.

Then Evan saw something that wasn't right. A guy with wavy red hair - not colored like Dylan's, but natural. - he had a grey t-shirt, torn out jeans and fresh cuts on his wrists. He knew that guy, it was Stan's boyfriend Kyle.

Evan couldn't believe his eyes, what had happened to him? He looked nothing like himself. And why wasn't Stan with him? Evan looked around. He didn't see Stan at all. He had to know what was going on.

He walked up to Kyle and sat down next to him. Kyle looked at him without saying a word. He had done a great job with the eyeliner since Evan knew that it was probably one of the first times he had used it. His eyes were almost as red as the marks on his arms. Evan didn't know how to start a conversation, he hadn't made friends since.. ever.. - Not that he was going to become friends with Kyle, he just wanted some information, but he had still no idea how to make him talk. He decided to start by introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Evan."

He reached out his hand so that Kyle could shake it but Kyle just looked confused at it.

"You're one of the goth kids my boyfriend has been screwing." His voice sounded... hollow...

Now Evan had the reason why he was upset they were in similar situations actually.

"Yes. N-not that I have done anything with Stan! That's MY boyfriend who has done that." oops, did he really say boyfriend? Evan got a little worried first but it seemed like Kyle wasn't even listening to him.

"I can't understand how awful this world can be. I gave Stan my heart but he just threw it in the ground and stomped on it." It took some time for Evan to take in what Kyle had just said. It was exactly what he felt about Dylan.

Kyle hadn't wanted anything more than death ever since Friday night. All weekend he had been sitting in his room painting. He had always loved drawing and painting and he was quite good at it too, but this time it didn't help to get all the emotions out on a paper, it hurt too much.

He had even cut himself so that the pain in his soul wouldn't be so bad but even that didn't help enough. He couldn't figure out why Evan had decided to talk to him, they had never talked before. The goth kids only cared for Stan. His thoughts were interrupted by Evan saying:

"You look like you could need a cigarette."

"I.. I don't smoke..."

"Well then it's about time you start to." With those words Evan grabbed his arm and lead him out from the school.

"I don't think you should go outside the school area..."

Kyle was a little frightened, why was Evan doing this to him? They had never even spoke before. Evan lit a cigarette for him and Kyle coughed when the smoke filled his lounges. What the hell was he doing? Smoking is really bad for his health! Then he remembered that doesn't matter anymore. He had nothing to live for. The smoke reminded him of Stan. When he closed his eyes he could almost feel Stan's soft lips against his.

"Dude, are you okay?" Evan pulled him back to reality.

"I want to say 'no', but I think it will be less complicated if I say yes."

"Okay, I see... and why's that?" Kyle tried really hard not to burst into tears.

"Stan..."

Evan frowned. "I know how you feel, but can you please not cry in front of them." he nodded towards were his previous gang-members were sitting. He had taken Kyle out here so that he could show them that he could make his own 'friends', and he didn't want Kyle to embarrass him.

Kyle took a deep breath of his cigarette again, without coughing as much this time.

"Okay.." Evan felt kinda bad for him, he sounded really, really depressed.

"Maybe.. You shouldn't be in school today..." those words gave Kyle the widest eyes Evan had ever seen. He smirked a little. "Think it would be good for you."

Kyle shrugged and remembered himself that nothing mattered anymore.

"I need to go and talk to Bu.. My cousin first."

Butters had to get up really early in the morning so that he could get ready for school and sneak out before his parents saw him, then he had gone to Kyle's house and then they had taken the bus to school together. He had been really nervous that someone would notice that 'Marjorine' really was him now when it wasn't dark and they (at least most of them) were sober. No one noticed.

As soon as he got to school Kyle had walked away, leaving him and Kenny all alone. He was worried about Kyle, he had seemed so different since the party and Butters guessed that the cut marks on his arms were not an accident. Kenny were kissing him. He had never kissed anyone in school before, but no one knew that it was him now either.

Kenny had had a really busy weekend. He had spent the whole days with Marjorine, and the whole nights with Stan. Not that he complained, since Marjorine didn't put out it was perfect to just go home and fuck Stan after hanging out with her. He wondered when she was going to tell him that she really was Butters, he found it very amusing that Butters had no idea that he knew about his secret. Butters interrupted their kiss when someone called 'Marjorine's' name. It was Kyle.

"I'm not feeling very well so I think I'm going home, you wanna hang out more with Kenny or are you coming home with me?" Marjorine looked up at Kenny.

"If it's okay with you I think I'll stay here the rest of the day."

Kenny nodded and looked at Kyle. He was a total mess, he must have taken his and Stan's fight just as hard as Stan. Or even harder... Kenny looked around, he hadn't seen Stan all day long. Then he noticed that curly haired goth kid standing next to Kyle.

"Sure." he looked at Kyle "and I can take her to my place after school so you can be alone with your..." he looked at Evan with a grin on his face "...friend". Kyle were so pissed off by Kenny's comment on Evan that he almost punched him, but that would probably not so god considering that all he wanted was to get away from school.

Kyle noticed that the other goth kids stared confused at him and Evan when they walked away from the school area, perfect!

Kyle followed Evan to 'Village inn' were Evan ordered a cup of coffee for him. Kyle wanted to tell him that he didn't drink coffee but he didn't want to make him mad. Kyle could still not understand why Evan even cared. The waitress asked Kyle if he wanted milk for his coffee but before he had even had the chance to answer he heard Evan mutter something about milk being for conformists so he said no.

They sat and drank their coffee without saying a word for several minutes. Kyle tried to enjoy his way to strong cup of coffee as much as possible and after Evan had already ordered in a second cup for himself Kyle decided to break the silence.

"Why did you take me here?" Evan looked up from his cup. He still wasn't sure of the reason himself.

"Because I got so bored of my other 'friends' that I decided that I needed someone new to hang out with.." he finally said and shrugged. He left out the part about him wanting to make Dylan jealous. Kyle frowned.

"And why me..?" this was an easier question for him to answer.

"Because I knew that you're a friend of Stan and he's pretty cool.. so.." as soon as he said 'Stan' he could see that Kyle's eyes filled up with tears again. "no reason to cry.." he tried saving the situation. He felt like such a conformist where he sat and tried to comfort his new 'friend', but if he was going to make Dylan jealous he needed him, so he had no choice. Maybe what Kyle needed was to talk about it and let it all out so that he could move on. It was worth a try anyway.

"So Stan.. he cheated on you with Dylan.." Kyle nodded and started to cry even more. "Well, that sucks." then he was quiet, he just sat there and let Kyle cry until he couldn't cry anymore. He wanted to cry, but it was like he had run out of tears, they didn't say anything more in a long while. This time it was Evan's turn to break the silence.

"Do you want him back?"

"Of course."

"Then why are you just sitting here, drinking coffee with me when you should be out trying to get him back."

"But I don't know how..." Evan smirked at him before he finally said.

"Maybe it will even out if you cheat on him.." Kyle felt that he started to blush, witch made him very embarrassed. He hated himself when he realized how much he actually wanted to accept his offering. Evan was really hot, in a dark and mysterious way. Just as Stan.

Evan wasn't sure if it was what he wanted until he actually asked the question. If Dylan would be with someone else, so could he – _right?_

Kyle moved away from Evan, he hadn't noticed how close they were sitting until now. Too close.

"No, I can't! It wouldn't feel right..."

"You can always pretend that I'm him." Once again Kyle found himself actually considering it. But he still knew that it was wrong. "You'll have to agree with me that the easiest way to get back at him for cheating on you, and it's probably the most fun way to do it as well." Kyle frowned.

"And what do you gain in this..?"

"Sex. Plus I'm trying to do the same to someone."

"Who..?"

Evan hesitated a long time before answering, he didn't want to tell _anyone _but if he was going to get Kyle to accept his proposal he would have to be honest.

"Dylan.." Kyle tried not to laugh at the thought of them together at first, but they would probably make a cute _non-conformist-couple. _

"So will you do it..?"

Kyle took a deep breath while thinking it trough and then he finally nodded.

_;_

_A/N  
>KyVan (KylexEvan).. yay! ;)<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_I should have posted this a couple of days ago but I didn't have the time, sorry!  
>Anyway, here it is :)<em>

_Ladylove1335 wrote in a review that she hadn't understood the title until now and she wondered if that was bad, I can tell you all that it's not. We had no idea what to name our fanfic and I told HennaanneH that she could choose, she had trouble choosing a title as well so we just took the title from a random David Bowie song xD (I'm not the one who listens to his music, HennaanneH is :p) I think that the title works just fine since they are a lot of lying and keeping secrets in it. What do you guys think?  
>I really suck at coming up with titles and writing summarys and that kind of shit, but I hope you enjoy the story anyway, and if you do we really appreciate reviews! :)<em>

_South Park belongs to Matt Stone & Trey Parker, but this story is written by us and this chapter is written by HennaanneH. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>School was over and Marjorine and Kenny were making out on his the bed. It was exciting for her to be in Kenny's house, she didn't care about the dirty floors, worn out furniture, weird smell and cracked walls. He had at least hidden the girl posters Marjorine knew he had.<p>

She had her arms on his neck and suddenly jerked.

"You have a cut here" She stroked it carefully with a worried look on her face "what happened?"

Of course Kenny couldn't tell her that Stan liked cutting Kenny during sex for some emo-reason. So what was he going to say? She would probably forget all about it if he said something very shocking.

So this was it, Kenny was going to tell Marjorine that he knew her secret. She would instantly forget about the cut (until she sees the rest of his wounded body) and then they could celebrate 'Kenny style'.

"Marjorine I kno- "

There was a knock on the door, Kenny sighed and pulled away from Marjorine.

At the doorstep stood Stan pissdrunk, almost incapable of standing.

"Dude, it's like five pm, how are you already wasted?" Kenny frowned at Stan who was trying not to collapse.

"I uh, y- you eh you told me um, you- you told me I- I ah, could come over any t- time eeh, biaath!" Stan sluddered those words and fell into Kenny's arms.

"Stan, go home. I'm with Marjorine right now and you are seriously messed up. I never thought I'd say this, but you should go talk to Kyle. I like you better sober anyways" Stan was pushed away and fell to the ground crying. He couldn't think straight, everything was spinning. For some reason he didn't want to think about Kyle, he wanted to sleep with Kenny instead. Yeah that sounded much better.

With a lot of effort, Stan grabbed Kenny's leg and climbed upward. Kenny sighed and helped him up. When he finally could stand straight, he stuck his tongue in Kenny's mouth. Kenny almost went along and then reminded himself of Marjorine who could walk out from his room any minute.

"Fuck, I want to Stan. But not now, come back tomorrow" Kenny pushed once again away Stan and closed the door wondering if he would be okay.  
>But he didn't think that was his problem.<p>

_What did Stan want?_

Marjorine were standing against the door in Kenny's room listening, trying to understand what they were talking about. It almost sounded like they were kissing right before Kenny suddenly shut the door.

She hurried back to the bed and tried to look innocent. She giggled a little thinking how silly of her to even think that Kenny would make out with Stan, you know thinking of that the main reason she's dressing up as a girl, is because Kenny isn't gay.

"You didn't eavesdrop, did you?" Marjorine stopped giggling and saw Kenny standing in the doorway looking confused. She hadn't noticed that he opened the door.

"No, no, I was laughing cause... I just thought of something very funny.. Who was at the door?" Kenny sat down beside her on the bed, smiling so she wouldn't think that something was wrong.

"Just Stan, he is having some trouble with Kyle."

That didn't shock Marjorine at all. "Yeah, Kyle has been acting very weird. I'm a bit worried about him... I.. Think he's been cutting himself, which reminds me of your cut. She leaned toward Kenny and gently kissed his cut and then waited for an explanation.

How was he going to reveal her secret? Should he say 'I know who you are!' No, to dramatic. Should he rape her? Nah... That's probably not a good idea.

Maybe just.. Say her real name. How would she/he react?

Marjorine wouldn't care, but Butters might freak out or something.

Kenny put his mouth next her ear and whispered. "Butters" Then pulled away waiting for her reaction. She immediately stiffened. It felt like a slap across the face.

Butter's stopped breathing and didn't feel as confident as before. It was like Marjorine died inside of him. The wig and outfit just felt stupid.

Kenny knew? Then why is he still there, he should be as far from Butters as he can.

This didn't make sense at all. Butter's noticed that he needed air so he tried to exhale, but for some reason he just kept inhaling.

"Eeh.. Marj- I mean Butters, are you okay? Please say something or at least breathe!"

Butters couldn't inhale any more, his lungs felt like they were about to explode and his face turned purple. Within 2 seconds, Butters had fallen into Kenny lap. Okay, maybe Kenny should have told Butters in another way. Damn it! What are you supposed to do when someone faints?

Kenny carefully lay Butters in his bed and nervously fingered in Kyle's phone number. He grinded his teeth while waiting for what felt ten minutes before Kyle finally answered the phone.

"Yeah?" Kyle answered with a low depressing voice, this probably wasn't a good time calling him but it didn't matter.

"Hey, so to say if someone fainted.. What the fuck do you do?" In the phone there was another voice telling Kyle to get back to bed. Maybe Stan. Probably not.

"Do you mean someone or do you mean Marjorine?" Kyle sounded tired and annoyed.

"Well I told her that I knew and she stopped breathing and just fell onto me!"

"What? Well is he breathing now?" Oh, smart. He should definitely check that.

He stared at him, lying on the bed so peacefully. Breathing? Yes.

"He is alive but, but not moving. Kyle what should I- oh never mind he's starting to move, byyee!" Kenny quickly hung up, his eyes not leaving Butters.

While Butters slowly regained consciousness, Kenny admired him. He didn't love Butters but he was really moved by the things Butters had done just to be with him. That must be the nicest thing anyone ever done for him.

He wondered if Butters would mind wearing the wig and outfit everyday even though his secret was relieved. Because Kenny really liked the way Butters looked, and Butters seemed to be comfortable.

"You scared me there Butters" Kenny smiled toward him when he had his eyes clear open.

"s-sorry K-Kenny..." Butters were very uncomfortable and started grinding his knuckles together. He also felt a bit dizzy

How could this have been Marjorine just a few minutes ago? Butters had immediately changed personality and looked shyer than ever. Was he schizo or something? "It was my fault Butters, don't apologize. You should be more like Marjorine"

"I-I know b-but I can't understand why you still l-like me."

It was weird for Kenny, seeing Marjorine but hearing Butters talk.

"I've known since the party that you're not really a girl, but I don't care. For me you are still Marjorine" Kenny fiddles with Marjorines' fake hair. "Do you like your outfit?" Marjorine lay there with Kenny leaning over her and smiled.

"Do you?" She giggled and bit her lip.

There she was, Butters was gone again..

"Fuck yeah!"

;


	9. Chapter 9

Urgh, sorry for not uploading a new chapter in like... forever.  
>This chapter is written by me and it has been done a long time but I haven't uploaded it because it really sucks... I mean seriously, I'm terrible sorry for letting you guys wait this long and then posting.. this... -.-<p>

South Park belongs to Matt and Trey, Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Kyle was nervous. He had gone trough it in his head several times and he still wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do.<p>

But now he was sitting in his room with Evan next to him on the bed. Stan had been cheating on him, so now it was his turn. Would they be able to just forget everything that had happened this week?

"These are great!" Evan, who was looking trough some of Kyle's latest drawings, interrupted his thoughts.

Kyle looked over to him. And silently said "Mhm.." then his mind wondered of to Stan again.

He wanted everything to be normal again, he couldn't take this anymore.

Evan was really impressed of Kyle's artwork. They were so beautiful and yet so terrifying, Evan could see the pain in every single line that had been drawn.

"Dylan's great at drawing to.." that was true, Dylan had been painting and drawing as long as Evan had known him, witch was for a really long time now.

He continued going trough the drawings until he came to one that he guessed kyle had drawn more than a week ago, before their... breakup..? (Or were they just taking a break? Evan had never really understood that part.) The drawing was of Kyle and Stan together. They seemed really happy, standing with their arms around each other in a best-friendly way - not at all like they were dating.

Kyle moved closer to Evan so that he too could see the picture. He smiled lightly. And nodded towards his nightstand where the original photo were standing.

"Kenny took that picture of us two moths ago when we were out bowling." for the first time since Evan started talking to him this morning he laughed. "you can hardly notice that he's grabbing my ass if you don't know about us." Evan nodded, he hadn't seen it until Kyle pointed it out. When Evan looked around in the room he noticed that he had no other more romantic picture of him and Stan. Evan had been sure that all conformist couples had those.

"But you don't have any picture were you could actually tell that you're dating?" Kyle shook his head.

"Dude, what do you think my parents would say? They have no idea that I'm gay." Evan had never thought about that. He had no parents who cared, just an alcoholic mother and a father who had left them when Evan was only five years old. He couldn't even imagine how it would be to have parents who actually cared.

Kyle felt that it was time to change subject.

"What's the deal with you and Dylan, anyway? Have you two been dating or something?"

Evan put away the drawings and shook his head.

"We've hooked up a few times but that's all. Never knew how much he meant to me until I saw him sticking his tongue down your boyfriend's throat."

Kyle didn't like those last words, he didn't wanted to be reminded of Stan's betrayal. He looked a the picture of them, it wasn't the same Stan anymore. He looked the same but Kyle knew that there was something wrong now.

"Are you sure you want to do this..?" Kyle heard Evan - who had moved even closer to Kyle - say.

"Wha-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence before he felt the goth press his lips against his. He had almost forgotten about their deal.

He kissed him back. His lips tasted like smoke, just like Stan's sometimes did and when Kyle closed his eyes it was easy to pretend that it was his boyfriend that he was kissing. They stopped kissing for one second so that Kyle could take of his t-shirt and then he started unbuttoning Evan's white shirt.

They lay down on the bed and Kyle moaned silently when Evan kissed down his jawbone, his neck and then down to his chest. He frowned and looked at Kyle's face when he saw the old cut marks on his torso.

"S-Stan likes.." Kyle tried to explain what his boyfriend liked to do with him in bed.

"Do you like it..?" Evan smirked. Kyle's face turned red as he nodded.

Evan smirked. "that's hot."

He started to take of Kyle's pants as he carefully bit one of his nipples.

Then Kyle's phone rang.

"Don't answer it." Evan whispered, he didn't want to be interrupted.

Kyle had kept his eyes closed all the time, imagining that it was Stan's naked torso he caressed and his lips that were kissing Kyle's body. Kyle didn't want him to stop, especially for some stupid phone call.

When Kyle were going to turn off his phone he saw that it was Kenny calling. He remembered that Marjorine were going to hang out with him tonight and he got worried that maybe something had happened. Although Marjorine wasn't really Kyle's cousin, he still felt that 'she' was his responsibility.

"Yeah?" he said when he finally decided to answer.

Evan rolled off him with a sigh.

Kyle pulled on his pants again and got up. Apparently 'Marjorine' had fainted when Kenny told her that he knew that 'she' was really Butters.

As they talked Kyle had time to think about what he was doing. He really missed Stan.

Evan told him that he should get back to bed but Kyle ignored him. After he had made sure Butters was okay he once again sat down on the bed. Evan grasped his arm and pulled him next to him. Then he kissed him once again. His lips still tasted like Stan's but it was not the same. Kyle had never missed his boyfriend so much before.

"Evan..." kyle whispered.

"No talking." Evan went on kissing him as he once again took off his pants.

"But.."

"What?" the goth stopped and stared at Kyle, making him really uncomfortable.

"I-I don't.. I'm not... sure this is such a good idea anymore..."

Evan frowned. And Kyle continued.

"I could never do this to Stan.. A-and I barely know you.."

Evan was starting to get really, really annoyed.

"We've already talked about this, he cheated on you and the only way you can move on and forgive him you will have to do the same. And besides," he rolled over so that he once again was on top of the red-haired teenager "you can always pretend that I'm him.." he was chocked of the expression his words left on Kyle's face, he'd never thought that that would help. He carefully slid one of his hands inside of Kyle's boxers and kissed him once again.

This time he hoped there would be no interruptions.

As Kyle laid next to the goth in his bed he actually forgot for a second that he actually weren't cuddling next to Stan. He didn't want to open his eyes to shatter the illusion - since he had no idea if he would ever again have a chance to have a moment like this with the real Stan.

As he started to realize what he actually had done he just wanted to scream, throw Evan out of his house and never talk to him again. No - that wouldn't solve anything. He had also known that sleeping with Evan wouldn't help their situation. God he really regretted this.

He wanted to say something to his one night stand - because that's all it could be, he truly loved Stan with all his heart and he was not going to make thing even more complicated than they already were.

He turned around so that he didn't had to face Evan when he opened his eyes.

"So.." Evan said in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"This is bad.." Kyle panted "we really shouldn't have done it!" Evan could hear the regret in his voice. Evan agreed, why did he had to come up with this stupid idea? It ha felt like a great idea earlier but now...

"Idiot! Stupid. Conformist. Idiot!"

Kyle turned around to face Evan, who was covering his face with his hands.

"I-it was your idea!"

"Who do you think I am talking to?"

"Oh.." Kyle took a deep breath. "But it was kind of my fault too.. I could have just said no.."

"Let's just agree that it wad the stupidest decision ever." Kyle nodded, he had obviously not thought this trough very well.

Awkward silence once again, this time interrupted by a phone call.

"Hi Henri." Evan said. "No, I'm.. busy right now.." Kyle couldn't hear what the person Evan was talking to said but Evan just hummed in response. Kyle wanted to move a little bit closer so that he could hear but he was afraid that Evan would notice it so he decided not to.

"...no, I don't wanna talk to Dylan right now! Why? - I don't wanna talk about that either.." he paused so Kyle guessed that the person on the other line was talking again. "I'll let you know what's up later, ok? No, I'm not at home.. I.." he took a deep breath "I'm at a friends house."

Kyle probably should have been pissed off at Evan for - after what they had just done - call him 'a friend' but actually it was the only thing keeping him from getting a panic attack.

While Evan was talking he tried to sort things out in his mind. How exactly was he going to get Stan back? That was really all he wanted, to get his boyfriend back. He wasn't even sure if they had broken up, they hadn't talked to each other since after Craig's party.

Kyle though about his first girlfriend, Rebecca. I was during their relationship he realized that he was gay - and in love with his super best friend. That's right, they had been super best friends but there was no way of going back to that after all that had happen these last days. But their friendship had been doomed since the day Kyle told Stan that he loved him. He didn't regret saying it though, he'd really meant it. Still did. He hoped with all his heart that Stan didn't regret telling Kyle that he loved him back. But Stan were probably saying the exact same thing to Dylan at the moment. That thought made Kyle want to kill himself. It couldn't be happening! it couldn't! He felt the tears burning in his eyes. God, he really missed him.

Then he started wondering what would happen _if_ they got together again - how would he explain this?

He would have to tell him about Evan eventually, he couldn't keep a secret. Keeping secrets always leads to lying and then their whole relationship would be based on telling lies.

"_Kyle_!"

Evan stared at him, frowning. He had tried to say something to him for a while now, ever since he hung up on Henrietta after she had tried to make him come over to her place and sort things out with Dylan, but Kyle wasn't listening. It seemed like he was thinking about something important. Probably Stan.

"What?"

"When are your parents coming home?"

Kyle frowned at the question first but then realized that he would have a pretty hard time explaining why he was naked in his bed with a 20 year old goth guy if they got home now.

"Shit, I totally forgot about them!" Kyle flew up from the bed and quickly put on some clothes.

As Evan started to get dressed as well Kyle couldn't help but ask about his age.

"You're 20.. right..?"

"Yeah?" Evan shrugged.

"So... so why are you still.. in High School..?"

"I'm having some trouble graduating... mostly because I never attend to my classes."

Kyle had guessed that, he also believed that Evan probably called the teachers 'Conformist bitch' on a regular basis but he wasn't going to comment on that.

"You.. you hate school.. right?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Then... why don't you just attend to your classes and study so that you can graduate?"

Evan's eyes narrowed and he looked away, hoping that Kyle wouldn't see the pain in his face.

"Because I can't, that's the only thing anyone has ever told me my entire life, that I'm useless. So why even bother trying?"

That answer came as a chock to Kyle, he had always been sure that Evan, Dylan and Henrietta (and that little kid that Kyle couldn't remember the name of) were just goth because they wanted to stand out from the crowd, make people notice them. But maybe he was wrong, because he could really hear the pain in Evan's voice and see the fear in his eyes as he relived some memories that he had tried to forget about. Kyle wanted to save the situation but was pretty sure that he wasn't going to be able to.

"D-don't say that about yourself, I know you're great at many things like... like.." Kyle desperately tried to think of something that Evan was good at, something that could get him somewhere in the future. Then he remembered Stan saying something about them always writing something in some kind of book.. what was is? Right! "...Poetry!" he finally managed to finish the sentence. Evan started laughing.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let some conformist teacher tell me what I can and can not write. They don't understand my poems."

Kyle sighed, and moved closer to Evan were he had once again sat down on Kyle's bed and put an arm on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they would understand..." Evan just shook his head. Kyle gave up, why even bother trying if he didn't want any help?

Evan's phone vibrated, this time he had gotten a text message:

_I'm outside your apartment now with Dylan. You can either chose to come home and let us in or we'll break in and wait, cuz you've got to go home eventually... /Henrietta_

"Shit. I've got to get home.." he showed the message to Kyle.

"Do you really think they would break in to your apartment?" Kyle frowned but Evan just shrugged.

"Wouldn't be the first time..." The thought of the last time they had broken into his apartment made Evan smirk. Then he remembered that he didn't want to be alone with Dylan, sure, Henrietta would be there but she would probably leave just so he would have to talk to Dylan. He didn't want to be alone with him, he wasn't ready to talk about his feelings for him right now. Then he remembered that he wouldn't have to be alone if he could only get Kyle to come with him. "You can come with me if you'd like.. I mean.. Dylan is gonna be there and I don't want to be alone with him and... you know.."

"Well, sure... If you want me to.."

Kyle grabbed his cellphone and they went down the stairs, when Kyle was going to unlock the door he noticed that it wasn't locked.

"I locked the door when we got here, didn't I?"

"I'm pretty sure you did.."

"Fuck!" Kyle ran up the stairs again and Evan followed. This time he entered the room next to his were his brother was sitting by the computer playing World of Warcraft with another boy. A boy with raven black hair and some blue highlights. Evan would recognize him anywhere.

"Georgie..?"

The thirteen year old boy smiled at him.

"Hi Evan!"

Evan replied with a faint smile, it felt strange to see Georgie again, they had stopped hanging out with each other about a year ago, Evan missed him sometimes,but he knew that it was better if he hung out with people his own age – although Evan was pretty sure that Kyle's brother was a lot younger than him.

"How long have you been home, Ike?" Kyle asked with panic in his voice. Ike smirked.

"A while..."

Kyle could feel his face turn red. He knew how thin walls they had in their house, who knew what the two boys could have heard?

"... no need to worry, Kyle. I wont tell mom and dad – if you pay the next month of my World of Warcraft account..."

"Okay.." Kyle hated when his little brother tried to blackmail him, but since he really didn't want his parents to find out he decided to accept his offering.

"Two months and I wont tell Stan either."

"I'm not with Stan anymore..."

"Oh..." Ike's smirk faded away. "...sorry.."

"Yeah." Kyle tried not to burst into tears.

"Anyway, we are going over to my place so maybe you could tell your parents that if they asks?" Evan started to get worried about his apartment, he really couldn't afford to change locks another time. Ike shrugged.

"Whatever." and then he focused on the screen again. Kyle were just about to close the door when Georgie opened his mouth again.

"Evan, wait!"

"Yes?" Evan had turned around so he was looking at the boys again.

"H-how are Dylan and Henrietta doing?" Evan could really tell that Georgie missed them, it had only been strange if it had been otherwise, they had practically raised him since his parents had been terrible to him. Two years ago Evan had enough of them after Georgie came to his house in the middle of the night crying. Evan went to the police and only a couple of days later they got arrested for child abuse.  
>After that Georgie moved in to a great foster family who have taken care of him since then, Evan is really glad that things are working out so well for him. Unlike Evan, he really has a future. He smiled at him.<p>

"We are going to see them now, they are fine, I guess. But we all miss you like hell!"

"I miss you guys too! Tell them I said 'Hi!'." Evan had never seen a bigger smile on the little goths face before.

"I will." With those words Evan walked out of the door. Then he and Kyle hurried back to his place.

;

Next chapter will be up very soon, I promise! And it will be a lot better than this one! :)  
>Reviews are awesome! ^^,<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N,  
>So, here's chapter 10 - HennaanneH's chapter ^^,<br>Would've uploaded it sooner but there were some problems with the Internet and then Hanna (HennaanneH) was going to upload it from her house yesterday but she didn't know how x)  
>Anyway, here you have it - Enjoy! <em>

_South Park: Not mahn!_

* * *

><p>Tuesday.<p>

Stan's head felt like 22 little woodpeckers sat in there pecking his brains out. This was the worst hangover he had ever had, although he had only drunk twice before.

He wanted to get wasted and forget everything but a huge part of forgetting included Kenny, and he didn't want to touch Drunk Stan.

He knew he shouldn't run from his problems but it was so easy avoiding Kyle and spend his time in denial, getting drunk and fucking Kenny.

He wanted everything to get back to normal but he knew it never would be the same. Just thinking about Kyle made his heart skip at least 5 beats and then beat irregular for hours, so he decided not to. It wasn't easy not thinking about the love of your life who you don't deserve but need so much.

So now he was standing outside Kenny's excuse for a house, waiting for him to open the cricked door.

"Marjorine here?" He asked with a monotone Gothic voice when Kenny finally opened.

Kenny slowly shook his head with a grin.

Stan flicked up his pocket knife in front of the blonde boys grinning face and walked past him into the house.

Okay, sex with Stan was weird.

It usually was hot and painful, and no after talk about Stan and Kyle's breakup. Now Kenny was pretty sure that Stan had been crying, his eyeliner was all smeared out and his cheeks puffy and red. When he asked afterwards Stan just flipped him off and got dressed in silence.

Dealing with people crying wasn't something Kenny did without comforting them on his own way. And since he'd already slept with Stan, there was nothing more he could or wanted to do. He couldn't keep having sex with Stan if he was going to be a little bitch and cry during.

Fine, Stan could cut him, abuse him, do some weird shit and he wouldn't mind. But crying? Kenny doesn't like crying people; they are so lame and sensitive.

Without knocking he entered Kyle's house.

Georgie and Ike looked up at him a second and then continued watching Terrance and Phillip.

"Kyle's upstairs" Ike said.

Kenny tilted his head a bit to the side and smiled. "But Ike.. I'm here to see you babe."

He slid down in the couch next to Ike and put his arm around his shoulders.

Georgie stood up looking uncomfortable. "I.. Gotta go to the bathroom." He quickly went his way up the stairs almost falling in the middle.

"W-well, eh.. What's up?" Ike shifted awkwardly as he felt Kenny's hand playing with his hair.

"Yah know..." He gave the raven haired a peck on the cheek.

Ike stiffened.

"Ah... Kenny, y-you know I'm eleven right? And n-not gay!"

"Relax, I'm Joking!" Kenny laughed but still fiddling with his hair.

"Kenny! Get the fuck off Ike"

So Georgie ran to tell Kyle, did he? Too bad, scaring Ike was hilarious.

Kenny walked up to Kyle and gave him the puppy eyes.

"But Ky! He started it" he pouted with his lower lip.

Ike's eyes were wide open. "No! Kyle, I didn't do anything!"

Kyle snorted. "I know that it's all Kenny" Kyle was more than aware of his behavior.

There was a small awkward silence before Kenny broke it.

"Anyways, I gotta talk to you"

"Fine lets go to my room" Kyle had started using the same monotone voice as Stan.

Kenny waved to Ike and followed Kyle upstairs.

"Except for harassing my brother, why are you here?"

Kenny sighed and sat down on Kyle's bed.

"You gotta talk to Stan you know? Today during… I mean today he came to me crying and I don't like people crying unless I can take advantage of them. I mean… not that I have. Ever. Eh anyway, you guys gotta make up and stop crying and being Emo."

How could Kenny be so insensitive? He wanted Kyle and Stan to make up because Stan was annoying, not because he was really sad.

Doesn't Kenny think that Kyle is very upset too and would do anything to get back together with Stan and turn everything back to normal? Kyle wanted all that, and it probably could have happened if Kyle hadn't been so stupid and sleep with Evan. Thinking about it made him feel like the most evil person in the world. Sure, Stan had cheated first but that was just a kiss, Kyle wasn't even sure if you could call that cheating. But then again maybe you could, his usually intelligent brain wasn't working as it used to.

He was angry at himself, he hated himself.

He clenched his hands and wrestled Kenny down on the bed. Kenny, probably thinking this was a sexual act, looked really surprised when Kyle started beating him repeatedly in the gut.

Kyle was stronger than he got credit for so Kenny was probably being very hurt, but to Kyle's surprise he didn't do anything to stop him. He just lay there with a painful expression on his face, but there was something more there... A smile? Was he getting some sick pleasure out of this? Ugh! Kyle quickly got of the bed and fell to the floor panting.

"You're a freak Kenny!"

Kenny sat up on the bed with a lot of effort and pain and arched an eyebrow.

"You're the one who just beat the shit out of me, seriously that fucking hurt" He lifted his shirt up and reviled his now purple stomach, there was a bit of blood but not much.

A lot of scars were showing too, fresh, that reminded Kyle of the scars on his own body.

Kenny immediately regretted lifting his shirt up.

He studied Kyle closely to see if he connected the scars with Stan, but Kyle's face wasn't showing anything, it was all blank and scary.

"I'm gonna head home before you start hitting me again, just... Talk to Stan, kay?

Kyle didn't answer he just murmured something that sounded like: "Don't rape my brother on your way out"

Kenny sighed, not because he wasn't allowed raping Ike, but because Kyle wouldn't be all gay and happy with Stan again. Oh well, he tried to help them.  
>Walking down the stairs he saw Ike and Georgie in the same position and watching the same show as before.<p>

When they saw him they got a little worried that he would sit down with them or something.

"Bye Ike and... Former Goth kid"

"Eh Kenny?" Ike didn't take eye contact, he was very busy poking a hole in his shirt.

"Yeah?"

"You and Kyle... You didn't... Like.. Do anything in there?

"What? You mean like, have sex?" Ike's cheeks heated but nodded slightly.

"Eh no, why?" Where would he get that idea?

"Um.. No reason I just... Wondered"

"So you just completely, random, without reason wondered if I'm screwing your brother?" Kenny hardly believed that that's the case, and if it was then Ike's a total weirdo.

"No I just thought that Kyle's been acting weird and..." Ike bit his tongue as if he was afraid of saying something that he shouldn't.

"Acting weird as in going around havin sex with people or what?"

Ike started blushing even more and shook his head hesitantly. "Nnh... N-ah..."

Kenny raised an eyebrow and tried to set Ike on fire with his sky-blue eyes. "Tell me Ike"

"Evan!"

Both Kenny and Ike moved their looks towards Georgie. He put both hands on his mouth as if to keep the word from coming out but it was way too late.

Kyle and... Evan? He must really have some kind of Goth fetish.

"You can't tell anyone! Kyle would kill me! At least not pay for my wow game card"

Did Ike really just say that? Someone needs to put him in wow rehab.

Kenny shook his head smiling. "Hmm... Sure.. I won't tell a single soul" Kenny said it with such a sweet silky voice that Ike just knew he was telling the truth.

Oh Ike... So gullible.

The black haired boy behind him on the other hand didn't buy a single word.

He and Kenny almost hocked up once. It was the time when the Goths were in a complete group. The little Goth wanted in on all the Goth stuff, including buying sex from Kenny.

Kenny thought of it as the story of when kinder Goth didn't lose his v-card.

Anyway, the little Goth somehow always knew when he was lying. That's one of the reasons why he got scared when Kenny said it wasn't going to hurt at all.  
>Kenny knew that he wouldn't tell Ike that he's lying though. The black haired boy had a secret that Kenny happens to know of.<br>He just had to give the boy a meaningful look for him to know that he should keep his mouth shut.  
>With that look and a smile toward Ike he left the Brofloski household.<p>

Kenny had to tell Marjorine, and eventually Stan.

Where was Marjorine anyway?

She couldn't have been at Kyle's house, she would've jumped him if she knew he was there. Maybe she was grounded or something; Kenny hated to admit it but he missed her.

He wanted to hold her in his arms protecting her from the world, he wanted to kiss her soft lips, he wanted to run his fingers through her blonde hair, he wanted to stare into those electric-blue eyes and see her smile.

"Fag!" He muttered to himself, flipping himself off.

A woman with a stroller gave him an angry look and quickly walked past him on the sidewalk.

He shrugged and kept on walking toward Starks pound for no reason, feeling a bit dizzy.

Probably from the blood loss; maybe he should take a break from Stan.

His head started throbbing and his body suddenly became unstable.

He mentally left his body and saw Marjorine standing in front of him, looking like an angel.

She whispered that she loved him and held him tight; Kenny asked why she was whispering but she didn't answer, her lips were moving but he couldn't hear her.

He realized that she was saying something over and over again, he just couldn't understand what.

Marjorine had been at the mall shopping some new clothes, when on the way home she saw Kenny being lifted into an ambulance.

She had run to the car and jumped in without asking for permission and talked calmly to the unconsciousness Kenny while crying.

Now she was half sitting in chair next to him and half lying next to him holding his hand.

The doctors had told her that Kenny have several cuts all over his body that probably was the reason for him fainting and that he needed to eat more.

Majorine felt like it was all her fault, she could've prevented this, she should've known something was wrong when she saw the cut on his neck.

Kenny thought waking up next to Marjorine was kind of nice, even though he hated hospitals.

"Oh, Kenny you're up! I'm.. So sorry. So sorry."

Marjorine hugged him tight and let her tears fall in his neck.

He smiled into her soft hair. "Why are you sorry?"

"I just… The doctor said that you have scars and…" Oh fuck, not this again.

Why was it so hard hiding his scars? It's not like he's trying to show them, well, except for Kyle by accident.

"I… cut myself" Great, now she's going to think he's some miserable pussyEmo.

Marjorine lifted up her head from Kenny's neck and met his eyes.

"No, I don't believe that, the doctors also said that you have bruises. And I don't think you beat yourself up."

She had tears in her eyes and that made it lying much harder for him.

While averting his gaze from her he sighed.

"Um… My parents hit me" he said after a moment of silence.

They don't hit him, they're always too drunk and high to even know who he is, but it was the most believable thing to say in his situation.

Marjorine had expecting him to say something like that so she didn't give a big reaction.

She just kept saying how sorry she was and that she's going to fix everything.

And Kenny kept saying that she shouldn't be sorry and she didn't have to fix anything.

It all ended with both falling asleep in the crowded hospital bed snuggled together.

;


	11. Chapter 11

_Woah, this chapter took like.. forever.. if anyone still care about this I'm sorry but school and.. other stuff happened and well what the ** here it is anyway :)_

_I'm the one who wrote this chapter, South Park or the song 'Mourning Star' (one of my favorite songs BTW) doesn't belong to neither HennaanneH or me._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Talk things out with Stan.<em> Kyle thought, that was all he had done the last hours, even after Evan picked him up and they drove to his place to hang out with his friends all Kyle could think of was the conversation he had had earlier that day with Kenny. He knew that he had to do it, hell he wanted nothing more than to make things right between them but now everything was so complicated. Thanks to the goth sitting on the bed smoking.

Evans apartment was not so big, it had one small kitchen, and one other room where he had his bed and a couch. The apartment's walls were dark - not that Kyle had ever expected anything else from the non-conformist.

Henrietta and Dylan sat in the couch. He could see that his presence annoyed them but he had promised Evan that he would help him to _not_ be alone with Dylan again.

Henrietta held a cigarette to one of the red candles (that were the only thing that lit up the room now when it was dark outside) to lit it and then started smoking again.

"Aren't you going home soon, _Kyle_." Henrietta said more like a statement than a question. She had been nothing but mean to him since he met him two days ago but Evan said that it was just because ever since Georgie left the group she had become a little overprotecting when it came to keeping the rest of the small group together and didn't want anyone else to join. Kyle also remembered Stan saying that she had always been a bitch. Kyle didn't know what to say, he actually wanted to go home and think about what he was going to say to Stan but he also didn't want her to tell him what to do. He was just about to say something when he felt Evan, who had moved closer to him on the bed, nibble his earlobe.

"You're not going home, are you?" he said with a seductive voice.

"Not unless _you_ want me too." he replied, trying not to show how nervous he once again was. This wasn't making anything better between him and Stan and that was the only thing that mattered to him right now, hell, it had been the only thing that matters all along he had just been too stupid to realize it earlier.

Henrietta made a disgusted face and said "Gross!" as Evan continued down Kyle's neck.

"Good," he said. "because I don't want you to go anywhere."

Dylan had just come back from the bathroom, witch Evan obviously hadn't noticed since he didn't stop. Even if Kyle was mostly here because he was helping Evan make Dylan jealous, Evan had never touched Kyle in that way when he was around. Evan said that he didn't have too because Dylan still knew that they had done it when he wasn't around but now he was there, staring at them with a face that actually looked hurt. Kyle knew that Evan couldn't see it though.

"Maybe we should go, Henri." Dylan said silently. Evan looked up.

Henrietta nodded. "Yes, it's probably best that we go so we don't have to witness something really disgusting." Her voice was just as mean as before when she looked at the both of them and said "We're leaving now." and they walked away.

When Evan saw Henrietta's car drive away he turned of the stereo that was playing Kamelot's "Mourning Star", Kyle felt relieved, the song was good in one way but Kyle also thought that it was a bit too creepy.

Evan was just about to throw himself at Kyle when Kyle instead said "Are you sure that there was like.. no emotions involved for Dylan as well when you two were..."

"..fucking each other?" Evan finished the sentence and shook his head. Instead of kissing Kyle he sat down on the bed. "No, he was the one always saying that it was just sex. I agreed with him because I wanted him close in some way, even if it was just sex." Evan felt embarrassed over how conformist he sounded, but he didn't care. It was just Kyle anyway, and these three days he had gotten to know him he was actually starting to trust him.

"But maybe he said that in hope that you would say that you wanted something else..." Kyle suggested.

Evan raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"When Dylan came back from the bathroom and you were... sucking my neck... He just looked so unhappy."

"He's one of the most Gothic guys I know, he always look that way."

Kyle shook his head. "No, it wasn't like that... He looked... betrayed."

Evan frowned. "Betrayed?"

"He... actually reminded me of how I felt when I found out Stan had.." every time he said of just thought about it a little part of his soul died. "..cheated on me."

"Oh..." Evan didn't know what to say. He had never though about that Dylan might have felt the same way as he did and that he had tried to hide it just like him.

Kyle watched as Evan sat in the bed with a blank expression in his face. He could tell that the goth definitely wasn't in the mood anymore witch was good because Kyle wasn't either.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Evan said. He would have said that he should walk home but since Evan was the one who drove him out here to begin with he felt like he had to make sure he got home safe as well. And Evan really didn't live in a nice neighborhood.

"Okay."

They didn't say anything until Kyle broke the silence when they had gotten out to the car.

"Kenny came to me yesterday and said that I needed to talk thing out with Stan."

"Kenny? The whore?"

Kyle nodded. "I guess you could call him that, but I would prefer it if you didn't since we've been friends since kindergarten."

"Just making sure were talking about the same guy. So what did he say?"

Kyle sighed. "That Stan had come to him crying and he was a total mess and that I needed to talk to him."

Since not only Kyle but Kenny as well had cried out Stan's name during sex with Evan once or twice, and considering that he was sure that Kenny wouldn't miss a chance to take advantage of someone, Evan didn't think that the only thing Kenny and Stan had done was talking. With one look at the red-haired boy in the passenger seat Evan decided not to comment on that.

"So, are you going to talk to him?"

"Yes, I love him and I want to make things right!" Kyle sighed. "But I don't know _how _to fix it after all that's happened now..."

Evan felt really bad for him. "It will work out somehow." he lied.

They sat quiet for a while until Kyle's phone vibrated. It was Butters.

"What's up cousin?" he joked but became serious when Butters explained what had happened after Kenny left Kyle's house. He said goodbye to the other boy and then turned to Evan.

"You don't think you could like.. drop me off at Hells Pass?"

Evan frowned. "Who's sick?"

"Kenny fainted on the street when he was walking home from me earlier today."

Evan saw his chance to talk to him about Stan. "Is he awake now?"

Kyle nodded. "But apparently he will have to spend the night at the hospital so I feel like I should visit him."

"Of course!" Evan tried to smile at him as he pulled in by Hells pass hospital.

Butters was worried for Kenny. He thought of how her father hit him sometimes so that he would learn to behave himself. But he was Marjorine now, and she had never been beaten up for looking ugly, she even had people telling her that she was beautiful, but he knew that if he told his parents that he liked to dress up as a girl and that he had a boyfriend they would definitely beat him up or maybe even kick him out of the house.

"What are you thinking about?" Kenny snapped him out of him thoughts. He was Marjorine now, and she was lying on a hospital bed with her arms wrapped around the boy she had been in love with for years so she didn't need to think about her crazy parents.

"Just how I wish that I could have done something to prevent you from fainting today..."

He kissed her on the forehead. "How sweet of you." He smiled, hoping that she wouldn't ask anything more about why his parents hit him or something because he didn't want to lie to her. "But it's okay, I just need to eat more often."

Marjorine wanted to ask how often he ate but was afraid that he would think that she was pointing out how poor his family was.

"You know that you should got to the police... I mean, and report that your parents are hitting you..." this was wrong words coming from someone who had been beaten up and mentally broken down by his parents ever since he was eight years old without saying a word to anyone.

Kenny knew that he had to tell the truth, well not the truth but at least another lie that wouldn't send his parents to prison. Sure he hated them sometimes for always being drunk but they were his parents...

"They.. they don't hit me.."

Marjorine frowned. "What?"

"I just.. I've gotten into a lot of fights lately.." he lied.

"T-then why didn't you say so to begin with?"

Kenny opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. He opened his mouth again "I was just afraid that you wouldn't like it... I mean.. who wants a boyfriend who constantly gets into fights?"

"Well, I guess that it's not good if you gets into fights all the time but it feels good to know that you're at least safe at home." she smiled, but the smile faded and her heart started beating at a crazy fast pace once the other word Kenny had said finally sank in. "B-boyfriend..?"

Kenny took her hand. "If you want to..."

Marjorine gave him such a big smile that she thought that her lips were going to crack up. "Of course I want that!" She leaned in and gave him a slow passionate kiss witch was interrupted way too soon by a knocking on the door. Kyle was looking in through the window on the door. Marjorine got off from the bed and made sure her wig wasn't about to fall off.

"Thanks for interrupting, _Kyle._" Kenny said with a sharp voice.

Kyle smirked. "You know that a hospital is a public place, right? So I just stopped you from making anything illegal."

Kenny's eyes narrowed as he smirked as well. "I know very well that it's illegal, that's what makes it so fun."

Kyle looked over at Marjorine, who was nervously bumping her fists together while her face turned red – Oh, well. Not Marjorine anymore, it was definitely just Butters in a wig.

"Anyway, I was just checking in on you." was all that Kyle said, but he gave Kenny a look that he hoped said _'Sorry for punching you in the stomach..'_

"I'm fine." Kenny said and returned the look with a smile that he hope Kyle understood meant that the apology was accepted.

To both Kenny and Marjorine's surprise Evan now entered the room, he didn't even look at Marjorine.

"We need to talk." he said to Kenny as he turned around he locked eyes with a shocked Kyle, who at least had understood that Evan needed to talk to Kenny alone and was taking Marjorine out and shutting the door behind him.

Kenny smirked "As much as I need money, I'm in here partly because of loss from blood so I'm not open for your kind of business this week."

"I'm not here for that." he said shortly.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Then, why are you here? Is it because you were worried of me?" he laughed.

"You are sleeping with Stan, aren't you?"

Kenny tilt his head to the side and looked up at the goth. "That's definitely none of your business."

"So you are." Evan stated.

"You're not very fun to talk to. Were are Marjorine, I want to talk some more to her before the visiting hours are over."

"I thought you and Kyle were friends. Aren't you supposed to like _not _steal your friends boyfriends?"

"Then why are you fucking Stan's boyfriend?" Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"We're not friends."

Kenny laughed. "That's right, you don't have any friends."

"Nor will I ever want to have any when I see how you treat yours."

Kenny smirked. "You're just making up an excuse for why no one likes you."

Evan closed his eyes and used all his self control to not punch him.

"Still, I don't think you should do this to Kyle. He is really miserable and I don't think that their breakup has been so good for Stan either."

"Well, you're right about that last part, Stan comes crying to me every day. Not joking, he cries like a little girl."

"And that's some sort of sick turn on for you or what?"

"Nah," Kenny shrugged. "it's actually kind of pathetic. But at least he is easy to take advantage of."

Evan frowned. "But you do actually _like _Stan, right?"

Kenny looked over at the door, Marjorine were standing outside talking to Kyle. When she saw him she smiled and waved at him, witch made Kenny's heart skip a beat. He smiled sheepishly and waved back to her.

"Sure I do." Kenny's voice sounded far away. A week ago it wouldn't have if someone mentioned Stan.

Evan looked over were Kenny was looking and saw Kyle standing and talking to what he had said was his cousin. "Are you sure?"

Evan wasn't exactly sure where that question came from, maybe it was just the way Kenny stared at the blonde girl that made Evan think that Kenny wasn't just thinking about how hot she were. It must be something more.

"What?" Kenny looked confused.

"Looks more like you're thinking about that blonde girl over there." Evan nodded over to Marjorine.

Kenny laughed nervously. "Yeah, can't you see how hot she is?"

"You know very well what I mean."

"No, I.. I don't..." Nervous laugh once again. "..fall in love. With anyone. Never." He shook his head but Evan wasn't convinced. He decided to not waist anymore time on it.

"The reason I'm here anyway is because Stan and Kyle need to get together again. And you will help me."

Kenny's face lit up in an evil grin. "I might help you.. but it depends how much you are willing to pay me."

Evan closed his eyes and massaged his temples. He wasn't using candles to lit up his room just because it gave the room a Gothic atmosphere, he was so broke he couldn't afford electricity. He therefore didn't want to waste money on getting them together. Why did he even care to begin with? Was it because he didn't want them to end up like it had with him and Dylan. Dylan had been the only one he ever seen as his friend – even if he had never admitted that to him – but then something happened: They had sex. Even if Evan had loved it he really regretted doing it because things had not been the same since and now he saw the same things happen to someone else and he wanted to prevent that from destroying their friendship as well – but he would never go so far as pay Kenny to help him fix things between them.

"No money."

"No help for you then." Kenny said, still with a grin on his face.

"Aren't the fact that you're helping your friends payment enough." Evan said with a sarcastic tone.

Kenny pretended to think it through carefully. "Maybe... But I need money, so that I can take Marjorine out on a real date..."

Evan stuck his hand down his pocket, hoping to find maybe just a little amount of money. "Twenty dollars?" He held up the money he had saved for cigarettes. He had to come up with some way Kyle could pay him back for this.

"Deal."

;


	12. Chapter 12

_So sorry for the delay with this chapter! Anyway, here you have it! This one is written by HennaanneH, go check her other fanfictions out as well! :)_

* * *

><p>Kenny couldn't be happier right now. For starters he got out of that horrible hospital were the staff swears at you and treats you like shit, and then there was the fact that he was walking out of there with twenty dollars in his pocket while holding his super cute girlfriend's hand in his.<p>

Or, boyfriend..? Kenny was very confused sometimes about Marjorine.  
>Did she really want to be a girl? She constantly changed her personality and it was weird, but Kenny also found it kind of cute in a strange way. Was it fucked up to think that a personality Disorder was cute?<br>Kenny didn't know, all he knew was that no matter what she did it was totally cute even when she was mentally ill. Because she really was cute.

When Evan asked him to help Stan and Kyle get back together, he didn't get upset about not being able to fuck Stan anymore. He did, however, get upset about taking up 'Marjorine time' with 'Bring the super best friends back together time' and it shocked him.  
>Was he really falling for Marjorine? It would explain that feeling he had around her. At first he called the feeling 'a new kind of horny' but maybe it in fact was… love.<p>

Kenny gagged at the thought of love, it sounded so damn corny. Couldn't they call something cooler, like, bowl? Kenny mentally sighed, he didn't have much imagination.  
>But instead of saying 'I love you' you could say 'I Mahalo you'<br>He knew that that meant Thank you in some language but it sounded kind of nice to him.  
>Kenny told Marjorine this and that little angel actually agreed to it, even if she might have thought that he was just escaping that word and feeling.<p>

Anyway, He totally Mahaloas her!  
>She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he wasn't planning on letting her go.<br>By that he meant that Stan could go throw himself into a wall.

Marjorine and he had gotten official at the hospital so technically he hadn't cheated on her. Sure there was a screaming feeling inside of him saying that he was an ignorant Manbearpig but he suppressed it just like he did with everything else he didn't want to think about.  
>The feelings came back sometimes and he had nightmares every night but there wasn't really anything he could do about it, so he didn't.<p>

They were now sitting in Marjorine's house alone in the very comfortable couch (if you compare it to his) enjoying each other's company while watching Twilight. Kenny really, really, REALLY, absolutely hated that movie, but he would do anything for Marjorine. Anything.  
>He looked down at her where she lay with her head against his chest and ran his fingers threw her soft hair (wig, whatever).<br>She looked up into his eyes and smiled like only she can.  
>"I Mahalo you" Kenny said and stroke her cheek. She giggled and said "I Mahalo you too Kenny"<br>With that said they sat there looking into each other's eyes feeling as if that hadn't really meant anything. Maybe because it meant 'I thank you you'.  
>A tingling feeling went through Kenny's entire body only from watching Marjorine blink with those gorges eyes.<br>What the heck! "Marjorine I love you!" Kenny said and quickly pushed her down in the sofa while kissing her softly before she could answer.  
>He restraint himself to not go any further than kissing gently and just feeling her soft hair.<br>"I love you too Kenny" Marjorine said in almost a whisper when he broke away for a few seconds.  
>He tried to get her words into his head. After being alone and unloved his whole life he was now..loved. What a strange feeling.<p>

Kenny really tried to blink away the annoying tears stinging in his eyes but they desperately wanted to pour down his cheeks.  
>He backed away from Marjorine and sat down on the floor with his back toward her and his face buried in his knees. Was he really crying like a little baby? How pathetic he was, Marjorine shouldn't see him like this. How ironic that he had not so long ago thought of how weak and pathetic Stan was for crying and now here he was crying himself. He tried to calm himself down but the tears just kept on coming.<p>

In the middle of his river of tears, staining his jeans, he heard high heels hitting the floor. Great, now he had made Marjorine leave.  
>Kenny lifted up his tearstained face; Being convinced she had leaved he was surprised when she sat in front of him looking oddly happy. Was she happy about him crying? That's not very nice of her, but kind of cute. What? That's not cute, god! He was really hooked on her.<br>She leaned in toward his face and slowly licked up the tears still running from his eyes and shuddered.  
>Thinking it was kind of weird Kenny didn't know what to say.<br>"I haven't cried since I was 4" He mumbled.  
>"Well they taste very delicious, cry for me some more baby" She said while smirking,<br>Was this a joke? Kenny thought suspiciously. He really hoped it wasn't, thinking of the hard on he suddenly got. Were there any fetishes he didn't get of off?  
>"Guess I have to, to please you with that tear fetish of yours. But you have to say 'I love you'" Kenny said and smiled.<br>She giggled sweetly. "I love you"  
>As if ordered, he started crying. What the fuck! Did he really start crying that easily? Oh well, he didn't really care right now, watching the girl in front of him become wild from his tears.<br>She threw herself at him hard making him fall backward on the floor with her on top of him.  
>Her eyes were on fire as she said "I want your tears inside of me, Kenny!"<br>Whoa, this was more than Kenny ever could've expected. She really liked tears; must be because of her spending so much time with Cartman in earlier years.

The incredibly annoying doorbell rang and echoed all over Marjorine's house.  
>Kenny groaned. "You're not gonna get it, are you?" He asked hopefully.<br>"No, mom and dad says I shouldn't open the door when they're not home." Butters said grinding his knuckles together.  
>No! Now he had to lure Marjorine back again.<br>"Then let's finish what we started" Kenny said while pushing her back to the floor.  
>She grinned faintly. "I-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked shocked at something behind the blonde boy.<br>Kenny frowned and turned around meeting the curly haired Goth boy standing behind him.  
>"The fuck are you doing here?" Kenny growled, being agitated from the interruption.<br>"I recall us having a deal?" The Goth said while giving him a blank stare.  
>"Can't it fucking wait? Leave and come back later or I swear I'll do her right in front of you"<br>Marjorine blushed faintly and face palmed.

Evan sighed, he very well knew that Kenny would. Without a word he forcefully grabbed the blonde's arm, dragging him out of the house.

Kenny didn't fight it; he knew that Evan was a lot stronger than him because Kenny was such a skinny bitch, so he just waved goodbye to Marjorine. "I'll be back later Kay?" He said and disappeared out before she had time to answer.

He was pushed into the driver's seat of Evans car and then they drove out of the Stotch's driveway.  
>It was really dark out now.<br>"How did you even know where I was?" Kenny asked lazily while leaning his head against the cold window.  
>"I went by your house and there your brother told me you were with Marjorine at Butters' house which is a little bit strange. Not that I care" Evan said and shrugged.<br>Kenny had almost forgotten that he and Kyle (and maybe Stan) was the only ones who knew about Butters and Marjorine. And know that he thought about it, it made him smirk a little.  
>"Have you been crying?" Kenny's smirk immediately faulted. He took a look at himself in the driving mirror; His nose and eyes was a bit red and his cheeks were puffy and wet. There was no doubt that he had been crying.<br>"Meh, a hooker sprayed pepper spray right in my eyes earlier and it still hurts like a bitch"  
>That's believable right?<br>"Where did you find time to meet a hooker? You got out of the hospital like an hour ago and I'm pretty sure you left with Marjorine."  
>Fuck, he didn't really think that one through; but there still was no way he was going to let anyone but Marjorine know that he was crying.<br>"She just came up to me while I and Marjorine were walking home, I must've pissed her off sometime in the past" Kenny sunk down in his seat knowing that he not exactly nailed the lie.  
>"Where are we going anyways?"<br>;

_Okay so please review and I'll try to not take forever with the uploading the next chapter!_ :)


End file.
